poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Hundred Acre Wood
A while ago Goofy: Huh? Ryan: What's going on? Sora: Hey, wait a minute... Is the ship moving all on its own? Goofy: Yup! Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion. (The ship docks in Hollow Bastion and they get off at the Borough) Sora: I wonder what's up. Ryan: Don't know. (They walk to Merlin's House and see the door is open. Several Soldier Heartless run out of it) Donald: Uh-oh! (The Heartless disappear) Sora: C'mon! (They run into the house and see Merlin on the floor. Merlin adjusts his glasses and stands up as Sora runs over to him) Merlin: Well, now...took your time, did you? Goofy: Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin? Merlin: Yes, yes... But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless... Sora: So, what's up? Merlin: Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District. (A familiar book appears in Merlin's hand. He hands it to Donald) Sora & Ryan: Pooh's storybook! Merlin: That's right. I know you're two a re good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora, Ryan---that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Oh! Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy. (Merlin vanishes in a puff of smoke) Sora: I wonder how Pooh's doing. Donald: Wanna find out? Sora: Yeah! Ryan: I'm in! (Donald opens the book and holds it up) Goofy: Sora... Crash: Ryan... Sora: Cover for us, okay? (Sora and Ryan enters the book) Sora: I wonder if Pooh's home. Ryan: Let's go. (They enters Pooh Bear's House, and sees Pooh sitting on a log. Pooh notices their entrance) Sora: Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately? Pooh: Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Sora? Sora: Sure, I'm game! Ryan: Let's do it! (Pooh hops off the log, but somehow is caught midjump and everything freezes) Sora: Huh? Ryan: Pooh? (Sora tries to touch Pooh and is thrown back out of the Hundred Acre Wood. They lands on the floor in Merlin's House. The book, which is now on a desk, closes) Donald: Sora! Ryan! Hurry up! Sora: Donald? (Sora and Ryan runs outside to join their friends in midbattle with the Heartless) Goofy: Did ya bring the book, Sora? (Three Soldier Heartless run out of Merlin's House, one carrying the book) Sora: Hey! Ryan: The book! Donald: Give that back! (They fight the Heartless, but the book's cover gets slashed in the process. Sora picks it up off the ground) Ryan: Well, the cover look torned. Sora: Think it's okay? Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right. Donald: But what about Merlin? Goofy: Well, I guess we could explain... Sora: Great! (Donald takes the book and holds it open again. Sora and Ryan reenters and goes to Pooh's House. Pooh is still sitting on the log) Sora & Ryan: Pooh! (Sora runs over) Sora: We're so glad you're okay, Pooh. Pooh: And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know. (Pooh hops off the log) Sora: Oh...sure. Ryan: I guess... (Pooh begins to exercise, touching his toes and stretching his legs) Sora: So...how's Piglet these days? Pooh: I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises. Sora: Pooh? Hey! Pooh? (Pooh doesn't notice Sora and says nothing) Sora: Something very weird is happening here. Maybe we'd better go back and ask Merlin about this. Ryan: Yeah. (Sora leaves the book) Merlin: Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh? Sora: Sorry about that... Merlin: How are things in there? Sora: Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me and Ryan. And not just me---all his other friends, too. Merlin: I was afraid of that... (Merlin walks over to the book and inspects it) Merlin: I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now. All: We will! Merlin: Good, good... Now, the book isn't all that's cherished... This is for you, Sora. Sora: What is it? Merlin: Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need. Goofy: Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here? Merlin: Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side! Sora: Thanks, Merlin. We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages. Back to the Presents (Pooh is there with Gopher) Gopher (to Pooh): Say, what's wrong, sonny? Pooh: Oh, I was just thinking...and---and wondering. Gopher: You should be skedaddlin' outta here. Pooh: Why? Gopher: Why? Because it's Windsday, of course! (Gopher returns to his hole in the ground) Pooh: Windsday? Oh! Well then, happy Windsday! Now, I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday! Oh, bother. Let's see now. Who is "Everyone"? (He sits down and pokes his head. Sora enters and a strong breeze picks up. So strong, that a hunny pot flies into his head) Sora: Ouch! (He rubs his head) Sora: Wonder if Pooh's here... (The breeze blows through again and Piglet comes flying through the air, past Sora) Piglet: Oh, help, help! Somebody save me! Sora: Piglet! (Piglet flies onto a tree branch and holds on) Piglet: Sora! Ryan! Help! Please! Sora: Hold on, little guy! Ryan: We're coming! (Sora runs to the tree and rescues Piglet) Sora: There you go! Piglet: Whew! Thank you, Sora. Oh, here comes Pooh Bear. (Pooh walks over to them) Sora: Pooh! You're all right! Pooh: Why, hello. It's nice to meet you. Happy Windsday. Piglet: Nice to m-meet you? But, Pooh. It's me, Piglet. Don't you remember me? Sora: And me, even Ryan, too? We're friends! Pooh: We are? Hmm... It seems I can't remember. Piglet: Oh, Pooh... That's v-v-very sad! (Piglet walks off crying, then is picked up by the breeze again) Piglet: Goodbye, Sora! Goodbye, Pooh! Sora: Piglet... (Owl arrives) Pooh: Oh my. That does look rather fun, doesn't it? Owl: I say, it seems we have a rather serious predicament! Sora, would you mind going after poor Piglet? (Piglet ends up in an even higher tree) Sora: Jump down, Piglet! I'll catch you! Ryan: Just do it! Piglet (looking down): Oh, d-d-dear... Sora: You can do it, Piglet! You just have to be brave! Piglet: Sora... All right, Sora. I'll t-try... (He lets go of the branch, covers his eyes, and jumps. Sora misses Piglet and Pooh catches him, but falls over) Pooh: Oh, that was rather frightening. I do hope you're all right, Piglet. Piglet: Oh, P-Pooh! You remembered my name? You really, truly remembered? Pooh: Of course, Piglet. But today I think I shall call you "my friend Piglet who is very brave"! Piglet: Me? Very brave? No... But it's easy to be brave when I have a wonderful friend like you, Pooh Bear! (Pooh stands up) Sora: I'm happy for you guys. Pooh: Oh, and thank you for rescuing my friend Piglet...Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Sora: Oh... Uh, sure. Don't mention it. Ryan: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll remember me and you. (Sora and Ryan walks to Rabbit's House and sees Pooh flying in with a blue balloon, heading straight for Eeyore's house of sticks) Piglet: Oh d-d-d-dear! Sora: C'mon! Ryan: Look out! (Sora, Ryan and Piglet run across the bridge. Pooh crashes and lets go of the balloon) Sora: Eeyore, Pooh. Are you okay? Gosh, that's too bad, Eeyore. After all that work... Ryan: Sorry, about that. Eeyore: No matter. Most likely would have fallen down anyway. Piglet: Well, I'll help you fix your house, Eeyore. Eeyore: Oh, hello there, Piglet. Thanks for offerin'. Wouldn't want to spoil your fun day, though. (Pooh stands up) Pooh: Well, hello, Piglet. And hello, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Sora: Pooh, this is Eeyore. You know Eeyore, don't you? Pooh: Um, I do? Sora (to Piglet): What could've happened to him? Ryan: I don't know. (Pooh's stomach rumbles) Piglet: Oh, I have an idea! Maybe Pooh's tummy is so rumbly that it's making him forget. If we bring him some honey, he's sure to remember! Sora: Well...um...I guess it's worth a try. Eeyore: Might work. But prob'ly not. Sora: First we gotta find some honey. Ryan: Where can we find it? Eeyore: If honey's what you're looking for, I know just the place. Follow me. (He walks around to the other side of Rabbit's House. Rabbit is carefully stacking hunny pots) Rabbit: Splendid, just splendid. Eeyore: This is the place I told you about. (They see the pot stack) Sora: Wow! Look at that. Ryan: A stack of Honey. Pooh (heading straight for it): How yummy for my tummy! (He sits down and starts eating) Piglet: But doesn't that honey belong to someone? (When Rabbit returns carrying another pot, Pooh has already eaten up all the honey) Rabbit: Oh, no! My honey! Pooh, did you eat ALL my honey!? Pooh: Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you. Rabbit: What did you say? Pooh (eyeing the pot): Is that for me, too? (Rabbit reluctantly gives him the pot. Pooh sits down and starts eating) Rabbit: Oh, I was sure I'd found a safe place for it, too... Sora: Sorry. It's our fault. We brought Pooh here. Ryan: We didn't know it was yours. Rabbit: Oh, hello, Sora, Ryan... It's good to see you again. Sora: Same here... We really are sorry. Rabbit: It's quite all right. I know Pooh can't be stopped when he gets this hungry. (Pooh has finished the honey and stands up) Pooh: Pardon me, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Is there any more? Rabbit: Are you feeling all right, Pooh? Could you really have forgotten all about me? What on earth is going on? Pooh: Is there more honey? You see, my tummy's rumbly. Rabbit: That's it! He's so hungry, he can't remember a thing! Piglet: Oh! We thought that, too. Rabbit: Then let's stuff this bear full of honey! Eeyore: I wouldn't get my hopes up. Sora: But I thought Pooh ate all your honey, Rabbit? Rabbit: Oh, I've got more. Must have emergency rations. But I hid them a bit too well. Ryan: Let's go find it! (They eventually find the hidden honey) Rabbit: There now, Pooh. Have just as much as you like. Pooh: Why, thank you. (Pooh eats all the honey) Pooh: Pardon me, Kind Somebody, but do you know where I might find another smackeral or two of honey? (They all sigh. Pooh walks over to the entrance to Rabbit's House) Pooh: My tummy seems to be telling me there's some honey right in there. (Pooh gets into the hole, but gets stuck, flailing his legs on the outside) Pooh: Bother. I'm stuck. Rabbit (sighing): He still doesn't remember. What in the world has gotten into Pooh Bear? Sora: Whatever it is, we'd better help him. Piglet: Oh, yes. And quickly, too! Pooh: Oh, stuff and fluff. (Sora grabs Pooh's legs, Rabbit grabs Ryan, Eeyore grabs Rabbit, and Piglet grabs Eeyore's tail. They all heave and try to pull Pooh out) Sora: One...Two...Three! (Pooh pops out of the hole, flies through the air, and lands on the ground) Sora: You're okay now, Pooh. Rabbit: Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Why, just---just look at him! He doesn't even remember who I am. Perhaps it's all this blustery wind, or---Or maybe he actually needs more honey! Or he's---he's sleepwalking and---and dreaming! Pooh: Well, if I am dreaming---which I suppose I could be---I hope that I get to the part where you invite me to lunch again very soon, Rabbit. Rabbit: That's right, you're always stopping by for lunch! Wait! Pooh! You called me "Rabbit"! Pooh: Well, of course, Rabbit. Piglet: What about Eeyore? Do you remember Eeyore, too, Pooh? Pooh: Oh, hello there, Eeyore. It's ever so nice to see you today. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me, Pooh Bear. (Sora bends down and points to himself and Ryan, smiling) Pooh: Yes, hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know! (Sora and Ryan sighs) Sora: Well, at least you remember Rabbit and Eeyore now. (Sora and Ryan travels to Kanga's House. They sees Pooh and Piglet there) Sora: Hi! Piglet: Well, hello, Sora, Ryan! Pooh: Yes, hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. (Kanga hops toward them, with Roo in her pouch. She is holding a bottle) Kanga: Eeyore told me Pooh wasn't quite himself. I thought this might be just what the poor dear needed. Roo: Yeah, I hope it'll make Pooh better! (Tigger bounces in on his tail) Tigger (to himself): ...A Tigger's a wonderful thing! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of spriiing! (He spins around and poses with his arms in the air) Tigger: A present! For me? Why, presents are what Tiggers like best! And it's not even my birthday! (He snatches the bottle and bounces away, singing to himself) Kanga: But Tigger! That's not for you! Roo: Wait, Tigger! Piglet: Oh, dear! Sora: C'mon, let's go after him. (They catch up with Tigger and explain everything) Tigger: You mean Pooh even forgot about ME!? Piglet: Yes, Tigger. Sora: That bottle you thought was a present was medicine to make Pooh better. Ryan: So can you give it back? Tigger: Aw, who needs medicine!? Why, some tiggerific bouncing will jog his memory for sure! (Tigger bounces around Sora) Tigger: Well, Pooh? Pooh: That looks like fun, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Tigger: Nothing, huh? Hmm... Of course! We all gotta bounce together! That'll do the trick! (They all have fun jumping) Tigger: I bet you remember me now, don't you, buddy-bear! Pooh: Well, I remember that bouncing always makes me hungry. (Tigger gasps, then looks down) Tigger: All that bouncin' and he still doesn't remember me? Well then, I guess bouncin's not the answer. It makes a Tigger almost never wanna bounce again... (Tigger tosses the medicine bottle behind him. It lands in front of Piglet) Piglet: Oh, please be careful with that. Tigger: Aw, sorry little Piglet...but Pooh not rememberin' me has me confuzled. I don't even feel like bouncin'! Pooh: Oh, but Tigger. I always thought bouncing was what Tiggers did best. (Tigger turns around happily) Tigger (gasping): Pooh Boy! You remember me! You do remember your ol' buddy Tigger after all! (Tigger laughs and bounces around) Tigger: That's great! (At home, Pooh sits on the floor and falls asleep. He drifts out of his body and into his memories. All his friends are gathered on the hill. A boy in shadow is about to leave) Pooh: I wonder who that is. Oh, well. Perhaps...I'll remember tomorrow. (Sora and Ryan enters the Spooky Cave and sees everyone gathered there) Sora: Hey, everyone... Uh-oh... Where's Pooh? Ryan: Isn't he with you? Piglet: He went in there. (They look deeper into the cave) Rabbit: Do you think there might be a jagular hiding inside? Owl: Jagular...well, now. That reminds me of when dear cousin Alphonse--- Sora: Say, why are you all sitting around here? If you're worried about that bear, let's go find him! Ryan: How about it? Tigger: That's exactly what I was thinking! Roo: Yeah, let's go! Rabbit: But if there really is a jagular, we'd better think this through. Owl: It seems we've got a bit of time. Why don't I just resume where I left off? My cousin---that is, my father's younger sister's--- Kanga: What do you think we should do, Sora? (They choose to go look for Pooh. They find him in a cave made of crystal) Sora: Pooh! There you are! Hey...we looked everywhere for you. Pooh: I was looking for a very dear friends that I remember I made a very important promise to. Sora: So, did you find them? Ryan: And know where they are? Pooh: No, I looked and looked. But he doesn't seem to be anywhere. (Tigger bounces Pooh) Tigger: Oh, Pooh Boy! So there you are. Pooh: But, Tigger, did you have to bounce me so...bounce-ily? Tigger: Gosh, I thought a jagular had gotten ya! Pooh: Oh dear. I hadn't thought of that. I do hope a jagular hasn't gone and gobbled up my friend! Kanga: Now, try to remember, Pooh. Isn't Sora and Ryan the one you're looking for? (Pooh's tummy rumbles) Pooh: Oh! The jagular! Sora: No, it's just your tummy grumbling. You must be hungry. C'mon... Let's head home and see if we can find you some honey. Pooh (rubbing his belly): I'd like that, Sora, even you Ryan. Sora: Pooh! You---you finally remembered! Ryan: You know me and Ryan! Pooh: Remembered what, Sora, Ryan? Sora & Ryan: Pooh... Pooh: I like it ever so much when you're cheerful, Sora and Ryan. Sora: Me too, Pooh. Ryan: So am I. Pooh: Oh... There's a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly. Sora: All right. Then let's go home! (He offers a hand to Pooh, who takes it. Everyone leaves the cave together. Sora and Ryan enters Starry Hill) Pooh: Oh, bother! (Sora and Ryan sees Pooh on the hill with a hunny pot over his head) Sora: Are you all right? (Sora runs up the hill to Pooh) Pooh: Sora? Is that you? Help! (Sora and Ryan swings Pooh around by the hunny pot. The pot flies off and he catches Pooh. They both sit together on the log under the gigantic moon) Sora: So, what were you doing here? Pooh: I was thinking: Perhaps there's a way to make it so you won't go away. Sora: You mean a way to make me and Ryan stay? Ryan: Pooh... Pooh: Yes. Would there be such a thing as a way to make it so you don't go away again? Sora: Pooh... (Sora looks up at the moon) Sora: Don't worry. We promise we'll come back and visit you now and then. Pooh: Could you make it "now and now" instead? That seems a bit better to me. Sora, Ryan, if I go looking for you, will I find you? Sora: We'll always be with you---right here. (He points to Pooh's heart) Sora: You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here, and you can see us anytime you want. Ryan: That's where we are. Pooh: You mean I just have to stay right here? Sora: Yep, that's all. Pooh: Would you promise? Sora: Promise. Ryan: Me too. Piglet: I promise too! (Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, and Owl join them) Kanga: And so do Roo and I. Roo: We sure do! Rabbit: You're welcome to visit us anytime, Sora, Ryan. Sora: Thanks. Owl: After all, I must tell you of my Uncle Albert's adventures at sea. Eeyore: Guess you'll be stayin' awhile. (Sora laughs) Gopher: Goodbye, Sora and Ryan. Sora: Thanks, Gopher. Tigger: If you ever get lonely, just start bouncin' and think of your pal Tigger! Sora: I will, Tigger! (Sora and Ryan hops off the log) Pooh: You're leaving? Sora: Yes. We really have to go. Pooh: Well, I won't be sad, because you'll always be right here forever and ever. (He touches his heart) Pooh: Right, Sora and Ryan? (Sora looks around at everyone) Sora: And all of you...are right here, too. Ryan: We'll miss you. (Pooh smiles) Sora: See ya! (They hops off the hill and waves to them. They each wave back. The book closes and the cover is fixed, now showing Pooh, Ryan and Sora beneath the star) Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer